


Take a Risk

by QueenOfAllCorgis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hair dying fails, M/M, don't bleach your hair at home people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAllCorgis/pseuds/QueenOfAllCorgis
Summary: Summary: Dan wanted to take a risk and change up his appearance. Thankfully a cute hairdresser is able to fix the mess he made.





	Take a Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this story: http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-3343233/Why-never-leave-Asda-bag-head-Shopper-wrapped-plastic-carrier-hair-dyed-ended-green-logo-locks.html

Take a risk Dan.

Just go for it.

You only live once.

All bullshit. All of that was bullshit.

For his whole life Dan had tried to blend into the background. He wore dark oversized black sweatshirts and skinny jeans. He straightened his hair until it lay perfectly flat like every other person on the internet. Overall, Dan was okay with being unremarkable.

Then things started changing a bit.

He started with wearing things a bit out of his comfort zone and was surprised by how much he liked it. People started remarking on how much more confident he looked and he might have gone a bit overboard with it.

A tipsy trip to a ASDA led him to the hair color section and that was why he was standing in his bathroom, staring in horror at the mirror.

Dan had done (minimal) research by watching a few youtube videos and reading a few WikiHow articles. It honestly didn’t seem that hard but somehow, he still ended up with the horror show in front of him. The bleach itself wasn’t too hard to mix or apply. It burned his eyes and made his nose run a bit but it wasn’t all that bad.

And, just like the videos said he placed the plastic bag over his head to let it process.

In hindsight he should have just forked out the extra money to get a bag, but the video SAID it would be okay to use a grocery store bag.

The result was frizzy bleached blond hair with an obvious green ASDA logo imprinted into it. Dan couldn’t look away from it, too horrified to even do anything. It looked like he was a cartoon version of himself and it was beyond the worst thing Dan had ever seen.

With numb fingers, Dan grabbed his phone. He opened Yelp and quickly looked up the first hair salon that popped up. His heart was still racing as he listened to the dial tone and stared at the horror show in front of him.

“Hello! Lion Salon,” a perky voice answered. “How can I help you today?”

“Hi…um…hey,” Dan stuttered. “I need a hair color or…color collection or…I just need to come in.”

“Okay, what time or date were you thinking?” The girl continued and didn’t even remark on his panicked tone.

“Today. As soon as possible,” the words came out in a rush.

“Well, it looks like Phil has an opening in half an hour,” if the girl sounded a bit amused he tried to ignore it. “Can you come in then?”

“Absolutely.”

Dan knew he looked like a complete weird walking through London with a beanie on his head in the middle of summer but there was no way in hell he would risk someone seeing this mess. The salon was tucked back in a quiet little street and a happy little bell rang as he stepped in.

The salon was incredibly homey. There were colorful prints of comic book super heroes and little touches of video game memorabilia throughout the space. The chairs were colorful and plush and poppy music played softly.

“I’m guessing you’re the color correction guy,” the receptionist smiled at him warmly without a hint of sarcasm. “Phil’s just finishing up a client, but he’ll be with you in just a minute.”

Dan took a seat in the little waiting area and tapped his foot nervously. There really wasn’t much of a wait before a girl stepped out, laughing and waving goodbye behind her. A few more minutes passed before the hairstylist called out his name.

Phil was…remarkable attractive. He had a bright, open face with a friendly smile. He wore a nice plaid shirt with dark jeans and white sneakers, and his hair looked incredible. His dark hair was styled into a quiff and dyed multiple shades of blue and purple.

“You must be Dan,” he reached out a hand and shook Dan’s. “Come on back and let’s see what we can do.”

“So…I just wanted something different right?” Dan found himself stammering as soon as he sat down. “And I tried to DIY it which obviously I shouldn’t have done so…”

“Can I take a look?” Phil looked like he was trying to hide a smile. Nervously, Dan nodded, and Phil pulled off the beanie. For a moment Phil just looked confused and ran his fingers through the frizzy fluff. “So…what exactly happened?”

“I wanted to bleach the top of my hair but I guess I used the wrong bag…” he trailed off and Phil’s eyes widened in realization.

“Oh my God, this is the print on the bag,” his voice was awed. “That’s amazing.”

Dan felt his face burn red as a smile spread across Phil’s face.

“I don’t mean to tease you, honestly,” he took a few deep breaths to stop himself from laughing. “But…I’ve never seen this before. It’s incredible. Oh my God. Can I get a picture? Like a before picture?”

“I guess…”

Phil snapped a few pictures with his phone before returning to his hair. “I’ll give you props on trying. Don’t do it again through. You damaged your hair and you just have beautiful hair.”

“Oh…thanks,” he finally relaxed slightly. “I mean…I’m glad I’m the first. I always wanted to be a trailblazer.”

“We could totally start a new trend,” Phil glanced at him in the mirror and grinned. “We can get tons of other bags. Maybe those American take out ones that say ‘Thank you, have a nice day!’”

“Yes!” Dan laughed and Phil clapped him on the shoulder.

“Lucky for you I’m the best,” he winked and pulled over a little cart. “I’ll put some toner on to try to fix as much of the damage as I can. Do you still want to go blond or something else?”

“Well, I don’t think my judgement is great. I’ll leave it in your hands,” Phil froze behind him and his eyes just lit up.

“You’re giving me full control? Any cut and color?” Dan nodded slightly and Phil practically bounced on the balls of his feet. “Oh my God, you’re going to love it. I’m going to make you look incredible.”

Dan sucked in a breath and just forced himself to relax. He had tried himself and had messed it up massively. How could Phil make it worse?

They had some small talk as Phil did what he could to try to fix the damage the cheap bleach had done. After some time and deep conditioning, he had finally gotten Dan’s hair looking like hair and not like an electrified cotton ball.

“You really don’t have a preference for color?” Phil asked, eyebrows raised.

“I trust you,” Dan shrugged and Phil practically skipped to the color station. He hummed along to the song playing over the speakers as he mixed and then returned to Dan with the widest grin.

It felt amazing as Phil worked in the color. It was clear the other man took his craft very seriously and honestly enjoyed what he did. Dan couldn’t stop staring at him in the mirror as he worked, smiling as he stuck his tongue out ever so slightly. He massaged the shampoo in just perfectly and laughed as Dan’s eyes slid closed in bliss.

“Can I turn you around and surprise you?” Phil asked as soon as he sat down. “A la makeover show?”

“If we’re going to do this, let’s do this right.”

Phil continued to work, shaving his sides neatly and trimming up the ends. When Phil pulled out the hairdryer Dan felt a sting of uncertainty. He wanted to ask him to straighten it like always but he held his tongue. Phil seemed into the curl and something in him wanted Phil to like it.

“Okay,” Phil put a hand on the chair. “Ready?”

This time when Dan looked in the mirror he was struck speechless in a good way. The sides were still dark but shaved down a bit. The top of his head was left in nice fluffy curls but the color was beyond different. Phil had dyed it a lighter silver/lilac color and Dan. Loved. It.

“It’s amazing,” he breathed and Phil practically squealed.

“Right?” Phil clapped. “It looks so good on you!”

It was amazing how much difference it made. When he looked in the mirror Dan didn’t see himself. He saw a confident, brave person. He saw someone he would actually admire and that really struck something in him.

“You really like it?” Phil asked.

“I love it. I was so scared but it’s…it’s me. I didn’t even know it but it’s me,” he ruffled the curls and turned to get a few other angles.

Phil took a few more pictures, praising him the entire time. It was almost overwhelming having this new rush of confidence. He couldn’t stop looking at himself. Dan found himself checking himself out in the mirror in multiple angles, loving every single one.

“Mind if I post it on my Instagram? I post a lot of my hair designs on there,” Phil showed him the before and after he planned on posting. “I’m there under AmazingPhil.”

“I would have said no before but this looks so good it would be a crime not to show it off,” Dan ruffled the curls again and Phil laughed loudly.

He left with a tight hug from Phil and a promise to only ever go to him before dying his hair again. His feet felt light as he walked through the street and he almost felt taller. Dan went straight to the bathroom and threw away the disastrous mess he had fled from.

What a different a little change made. Dan had been so worried about what people thought of him. He tried to be as plain as possible and blend into the background. With this new hair (and who knew hair could make this much of a difference) he wanted to be seen. He wanted others to notice him.

It was new.

It was a bit scary.

And it was beyond exciting.

Dan checked Instagram later that evening, still glancing every so often at his reflection in his mirror every so often. Phil had posted the horrible start and the beautiful end. The faint smile he had shot the camera was one he hadn’t really ever seen before and he was liking it.

**Amazingphil: So had a client come in today and had made the mistake of using a bag to attempt to bleach his hair. This is why we don’t home bleach people! The end was so much better. I love the trust he instilled in me and I loved the confidence that shone through in the end! I mean, he was so cute it was hard to mess up anyway ;)**

A goofy grin spread across Dan’s face and he quickly opened up a private message.

**To Amazingphil: Thank you again for helping me out! It still looks amazing. Could I maybe buy you dinner as another thank you?**

Moments later his phone buzzed with a response.

**From Amazingphil: It’s a date :)**


End file.
